The Gunman
by Enisolar
Summary: "Uh, Hello? Is this thing on? God dammit SHINRA, can't you fix this shit. Oh, wait, it's working. Well shit, uh... So, Reno and Rude gave me this, thing. Something about recording what I'm doing will help my mental state of killing people, I don't know…why the hell is there so much to say…? Whatever. So, my name is Akira Tohru, and I'm a Gunman SOILDER 1st class."
1. Chapter 1

_(Static In the background, A voice recorder is on)_

 _Uh, Hello? Is this thing on? God dammit SHINRA, can't you fix this shit. Oh, wait, it's working. Well shit, uh... So, Reno and Rude gave me this, thing. Something about recording what I'm doing will help my mental state of killing people, I don't know. Uhh, let's see here…Ok…So I need to say that…and that…why the hell is there so much to say…? Whatever. So, my name is Akira Tohru, and I'm a Gunman SOILDER 1_ _st_ _class._

 _~Cutscene~_

"Don't try to run…" A man in a large, nearly demolished building. He's laying down, with his large, high-tech, sniper resting on a stand. He takes even breaths. His pearl white hair slowly falls down, a strand covers his eyes. He blows it back up. His gray-neon blue eyes have a strange tint to them. His lean, average height figure is perfectly camouflaged into the ground. A bald man is standing behind him, slightly more built and serious looking. His sunglasses have a small crack around the edge. His blue suit completely contrasts the surroundings.

"Hurry it up." He said strictly, the white-haired male flicked him off without taking his eye of the sight. He continued to focus, and calm his breathing. He smirks, and without a warning, fires his gun, multiple times. The bullet clearly hits on every shot, all are dead with bullet wounds in their heads or hearts. Blood fills the battlefield.

"…or else you'll make a mess."

 _~Cutscene over~_

 _I guess I'm like the company play thing or something. I get stuck with the shitty jobs until something important comes up. They call me the not-so-official Turk, dead-end, a done-deal, and, my personal favorite…_

 _…The Invisible._

 _GOD, it's such a cool name, I'll deal with the shitty ones as long as I hear being called invisible._

 _Anyways, even though I'm a gunman, I'm far from weak with hand-to-hand combat and weaponry outside of guns. Though this old bastard one time tried to kill me with a cane sword…_

 _…I didn't even know they made elderly weaponry. I guess you learn something new every day._

 _Well, anyways. I must get back to work. The old bast- I mean my boss, says these should be like, 2-3 minutes max or else it would take up too much time._

 _Oh, one last thing. I was just assigned to help take care of this terrorist organization or something. I think the name was AVALANCHE, or something like that. Says I'm going with the Prez to a reactor tomorrow to cut them off or something. Anyways, good luck. Not to them, of course._

 _(Static ends)_


	2. Chapter 2

"Really, all I get is to sit in the 'copter?" I asked, this bullcrap is garbage. I don't even get to introduce myself.

"Not quite, you will be stationed in an upper position to take out AVALANCHE on the slim chance that they live." President Shinra said, I scoffed.

"So I'm only coming along because of your distrust of Scarlet then?" I stuck my tongue out at the 'pretty' girl. She scowled and was about to lunge and hit me until Reeve came along and stopped her. I smiled at her as she was plotting 10 different ways to hide my body.

"Of course not, however I require results, and a backup is always useful." He had said, he then left to go to his helicopter. As he walker, he pointed to another, smaller one.

"The Turks will drop you off at your location." He said, before entering the helicopter. I scowled slightly. I really didn't want to deal with Reno again today, but whatever. I see Reno waving me over with his shit-eating grin, and Rude in the other seat, looking as stoic as ever. I sighed and slowly headed to the tiny helicopter. When I entered, Reno immediately turned to me.

"Oh, c'mon Aky, It can't be that bad!" He said, I hated when he called me that. He was completely aware of it too…

…Dick.

"Sorry Red-head, but I'm busy and need to go." I leaned back in a seat and closed my eyes. I knew he was glaring at me, but was quickly cut off when Rude slapped him.

"Quit acting like children." He said, still looking forward, finally starting up the helicopter.

"In-reality, I am 17 still." I looked at him, they sighed.

"Can't even share the booze yet." Rude sighed silently. Yea, I'm only 17. The deadliest 17-year-old you'll ever meet, bastard.

Now you may want some backstory as to why I hate these annoying fuckers. To start, I'm not a "Fully fledged" SHINRA SOILDER. See, about 2-3 years ago, I was a mercenary, Hired by some company that doesn't really "Rival" Shinra, but wants to take them down. So, Obviously one mission objective was simple.

Assassinate the President.

 _~Backstory~_

 _It's raining hard, the lights of the city cannot reach me. My small frame made it easy to hide from untrained SHINRA SOILDER's, not like they'd live if I'd attack. I needed the cover, and avoid detection. I continued to climb the tower, about 1000 meters away from the office window. It's a hard shot to nail, but doable to a professional. The issue is that I only get one shot, so he'll need to be in that chair for some time, I'm not the quickest shot. He stays there for like, 5-10 minutes and he's dead. I finally reached the top of the tower. I quickly get low to the ground and blend in with the ground. I pull my hood above my head and slick my white hair back the best I could. I set up my camo'd sniper and look down the sights. I can see the president stacking up his papers on his desk, clearly tired of signing things. I laugh._

 _"Don't worry old man, I'll free you from this pain." I make sure my aim is absolutely perfect. I finally am in the position I want to be in. I calm my breathing and await for the rain to lighten up, just a bit._

 _As I see my shot, finger on the trigger. I get kicked in the side. I misfire and curse as I jumped up, knife in hand. I see 2 people in blue suits. One is bald with sunglasses, while the other has blood red hair. I see the man with sunglasses look through binoculars. He quickly laughed._

 _"You've got good aim. Would have been an instant death if the glass wasn't bulletproof." He handed the binoculars to the red-head, who chuckled._

 _"Sheesh, right in the heart too yo. This kid is deadly as fuck. No wonder Tseng wanted us to stop him of all people."_

 _"How did you see me!?" I stated, getting into a defensive position. My switchblade wasn't the best, but its not like they knew it wasn't that good._

 _"Well your camo IS top of the line, that white hair of yours on your sleeve however, isn't." The man in sunglasses said. I looked down and cursed, I saw it too._

 _"Well, also, idk, you're holding a fucking sniper rifle, even though it is camo, it's not gonna just disappear." The red-head said. I backed up._

 _"Now, come quietly to see the prez, or come see him black and blue, I really don't care yo." The red-head stated. I was worried, I couldn't be caught by these people, I needed to report failure first. Damn, I'm gunna regret this. I reached into my back pocket and grabbed my trusted fail-save._

 _My desert eagle._

 _I fired a shot at the two who were swift and managed to dodge. I ran forward and slashed to the one who was bald. He quickly grabbed my arm, but not the one with the gun. I shot him in the leg, as that's all I could point to. He hissed in pain and I leaped and kicked him in the torso. His grip finally loosened and I was able to pull away. I felt another presence behind me. I went to elbow him, but I felt nothing but metal. I felt an electrical shot and my arm go numb. I panicked and jumped away._

 _"Damn you!" I reloaded my desert eagle with special ammunition. I shot at him, only for him to be surprised as he could see a green glow to the bullet. The bullet disintegrated mid-air and turned into a light blue ball. He got hit in the chest, full force from an Ice ball bullet. The other jumped from behind and tried to grab me, I leaped forward, aimed backwards, and fired. I heard a groan escape from the man. I started to run towards the edge, but the red-head blacked my way. I quickly reloaded a new clip of Lightening bullets and fired a Bolt3 shot that nailed him in the leg, he crumpled to one leg and a jumped over him. I hung on the ledge and leaped from ledge to ledge. I needed to get out of Midgar ASAP. I couldn't take the risk of them following me, and this city is like a damn maze. I went all the way down to the slums of Midgar._

 _I think I lost them. I need to get the hell out of here, I heard there is a door in Sector 5. Yeah, it's predictable, but I can get there first._

 _I continue running through the slums, no monster or person questioning me or getting in my way. A single shot of my powerful desert eagle sending them backwards if they even try. I finally reach the door, only to see a single man in the same suit, but slik, black hair._

 _"Clearly, I had underestimated you. Somehow you took out both Reno and Rude, which is no ordinary task, young man."_

 _"I'm 14, I hardly classify as a young man." I repied, he laughed slightly._

 _"True, however your experience says otherwise. Clearly wiser beyond your years. Now, care to show me how you managed to take down my best men?"_

 _I smiled. "With pleasure." I pointed my eagle at him and fired a shot to his arm. He dodge, but was slightly surprised by an electrical shot._

 _"Trying to cripple me?"_

 _"Easier to get away." I Fired another shot, and he dodged again. He never ran forward, but dodged the bullets._

 _"Seems like someone doesn't trust his fighting."_

 _"Haven't you've ever heard the phrase; Don't fix what isn't broken?" I reloaded my gun and fired an Ice3 bullet. He dodged again._

 _"Isn't Broken?" He ran forward, much faster than I saw, and punched me backwards into a wall. He then ran and kneed me in the gut, I crippled in pain._

 _"It is broken to the trained eye, young man." He lifted me upwards as I groaned in pain. There was absolutely no way I could possibly fight him off. "What is your name?"_

 _~Backstory Over~_

"Yo. Wake up." I heard a familiar voice say and felt a hand on my head. I groaned and swatted the hand away.

"Get your flithly hands off my head." I said, yawning. He grabbed me and put me in a headlock, with a tick mark on his head,

"What did you say, again." He said

"I didn't realize you needed hearing aids, maybe I'll just spell out what I need to you on paper next time." I heard Rude snort at the front. I swear he would have killed me instantly if it wasn't for Rude breaking us apart again.

"Maybe I'll send for Tseng next time, Akira." I scowled at the sunglassed man. He knows that me and Tseng hate yet respect each other. I may respect him, but I still hate his guts. I stopped talking and walked out the helicopter. I was on a building with green lights to the right of the reactor. I grabbed my sniper and set up my position. Rude and Reno watched me.

"Why are ya watching me?" I asked, without looking.

"Orders."

"Can't be having you run away now, little fail-save." Reno smirked and I flicked him off. I focues on the door, and waited for my target to show themselves.

~Rude~

This kid has multiple sides to himself. One minute, he and Reno can be fighting constantly, and the next, he's a cold-blooded killer. I forget about it every time. The amount of damage and blood on this kids' hands can be compared to ours as Turks. I know when he gets like this, there will be enough red to paint the streets.

~3rd person~

The terrorist group, AVALANCHE, finally exited the reactor, unfortunately they, were unaware of the Shira also being there. They could hear a helicopter in the distance. They turned to see the president.

"President Shira, it's been awhile." Akira twitched slightly, had this man met him before?

"I'm sorry, but I have seem to forgotten you…" He said with no sincerity.

"Cloud Strife, Former SOILDER 1st class." He said, Akira's eyes widened and a smirk graced his lips

"I'm sure you must understand that it is hard for me to remember everyone who is in solider." He said, still with no care in his voice.

"Like Hell!" A big black man said. Akira eyed the man through the scope and saw a gun attached to his arm. His eyes lit up in danger. He aimed towards the mans' gun in-case he got trigger happy. He continued to blank out the rest of the conversation, and focused on the stance/weapon of each member. He waited, and eventually heard the whirling of a machine. He continued to watch, and saw the machine get cornered immedietly. He sighed in irritation.

 _'See, this is why you don't trust the AI!'_

He saw the machine get destroyed rather easily. Before it was completely dismantled though, he seized an open shot…at the machine.

The bullet nailed a secret compartment, filled with explosives as a self-destruct. He saw the man named Cloud fall down, but catch himself on a metal beam over the edge. He could hear them yelling and caught the names of the other two. Tifa and Barret. After getting the crucial information, he fired another bullet at the steel beam holding cloud up. he heard yelling and a bunch of bullets being fired. He took one last calm breath before firing at the gun of the man named Barret, destroying it instantly. He than took out his desert eagle and loaded it with ammo. He fired multiple Fire shots towards them. He's pretty sure he could hear "What the hell is this bullshit!" or something like that. He finished firing as soon as they left. He sighed in irritation. Reno and Rude watched him, before Reno asked a questioned.

~Akira~

"So, why'd you save him?" Reno asked me. I laughed.

"You really think that kept him alive?! Hah!" I laughed. "Not even a SOILDER 1st class would be able to survive that kind of fall."

Rude shrugged, Reno snorted. "We'll see, if he lives, it's on your name. Though he wasn't the only person you saved yo."

"You mean trigger happy and big tits?"

"Yes, I mean them."

"I didn't kill them to get their names. Barret and Tifa, the man who fell was Cloud." They stared at me.

"How did you hear that from here?" Rude asked calmly.

"Trained ear man, Trained ear. Now come on, I got to break the news to the President." I said as I walked passed them. Reno sighed and Rude followed quietly.


	3. Chapter 3

Akira

I went back to my home, a cheap apartment on sector 6. Well, it's cheap for me, not for those in the slums. It has 24/7 security and watchers, has a mess hall and small library area. I rarely use these because I'm not here that often, but it's there when I need it. I entered my tiny home and threw all my stuff on the couch. I laid down on the couch for about 3 seconds before my home PHS. I let it go to auto-voicemail as I was too lazy to go grab the phone. It went to voicemail and I heard the president on the line.

"Hello, Akira." I heard his easily noticeable displeased voice. "I overheard that you had failed along Scarlets weapon. I want you and Scarlet in my office tomorrow at 6am." The phone line died. I sighed and ran a hand over my eyes.

"I hate this…" I could feel some emotion try to climb its way up, but I stomped it down fast. I still needed to clean up tonight.

I stood up and walked over to the shower, and put it on the hottest setting. I took of my clothes and stepped in with the towel hanging over the edge. I rinsed my white hair of any dirt and debris. I quickly finished up, as I just wanted to sleep. I hum random noted to myself as I dry and dress myself for the night. I exit the restroom with my eyes close, still humming to myself. I stopped to yawn quickly and opened my eyes slightly, only to see red hair in front of me.

"JESUS CHRIST!" I fall backwards and I hear an annoyingly familiar voice.

"Look, he still gets scared easily." Reno said, smirking at me. Rude was sitting on my couch as always.

"Can you not come in randomly, knock every once in a while!" I yelled at them, but it fell on deaf ears.

"Look at this Rude." He said, looking at a potted plant. "I never knew he was into actually looking decent." His tone took on a confusing tone. "Wait, when the hell do you have time to water this…" Rude coughs.

"Anyways…I have something important to do later, so do you mind leaving me alone." I said, irritated that my plans for sleeping in my bed were compromised.

"Well, we were bored." Reno said.

"You were bored." Both Rude and myself said as a deadpan. I sighed.

"Well, go drinking or something. You don't work tomorrow that I remember." I said.

"Now we got to, because YOU failed to kill the target!" Reno said, annoyed, as if it was my fault. I scratched my head in annoyance and slight confusion as to why I'm the person they always run to.

"That reminds me, why they hell did you come to me. Actually, why do you always come here?" I said, confused. Reno and Rude both looked at me.

"Because you're a pain the in ass." "Because I can stand your attitude."

That confused me even more. I expected Reno to call me a pain, but Rude tolerates me? That was surprising. I smirk a little, and chuckle to myself slightly. As much as I would like to see them die, I would miss these silly and stupid squabbles they have when not working on something important.

"Oh, Yeah!" I glanced and Reno who started talking. "That dude you knocked off, his name was Cloud right?" I nodded. "Well, turns out he was friends with Zack Fair! Actually, he was a run away in the same thing as Zack!" My eyes widen.

"Wait, what!?"

"Yeah! He's a fugitive! No wonder he's with AVALANCHE! He hates us because we killed his friend!" Reno said, somewhat proud that he figured it out. I looked at him, then glanced out the window, which had a decent view of the city.

"Yeah…That'd do it…" I continued to watch out the window. I felt some pity for him. I killed him, and I never even thought that he went through that horrible experiment that still makes me want to kill Hojo. I sighed in frustration.

"Well, we'd best be going." I heard Rude stand and drag Reno against his will. I heard the door close and I turned around. I grabbed my nicest chair from my room, and set it up by the window. The city is an ugly black, filled with mechanisms and smoke. The light of day can never cover the disgusting building sticking out of the blank city, like a wart. How I still wished I had never taken up that mission.

I spent my night staring and thinking, what could I have done. I don't pity the dead, as they had reasons, but this man never had his reasons. They were all forced on him, like this job and security is on me. I was to mentally tired to leave the chair, and fell unconscious.

?

"That seemed way to easy."

"Huh? The hell you talkin' about?"

"That sniper, he could have easily killed myself or you."

"Maybe he jus' ain't dat good! Don't let it bother you!"

Akira

"Come in." I heard the President talk through the door. I opened the double door and sat down in what was probably a 500000 gil seat. I sat and stared, no emotion on my face. I saw Tseng by the president, no doubt, the president doesn't trust me.

"I have heard you failed to kill AVALANCHE." I shook my head.

"No sir, I had killed the blond haired male."

"Oh, I bet you wish that was true…" He stared me down, leaning forward. His ugly, fat mug crinkles the more he leans forward. "…Because Reno had found a man who fits that description at the sector 5 slums. He seemed to be traveling with a girl." My eyes widen.

"Sir, that's just not possible, that was 100-1000 meter drop." I said, calmly.

"Well, clearly, he survived. As punishment, you will join your favorite people to drop the sector 7 plate." I audibly gasp this time, and stand up.

"S-Sir! That's is a lot of lives! Far more than what AVALANCHE has claimed since the attacks on Midgar!"

"Silence, you will go, and you will help. Reno is watching over you, you go wherever he goes." I silently sit down and nod my head.

"Good, you leave shortly, dismissed."

"So, what is the plan?" I asked Reno. He stared at his lightning rod.

"We've received word that AVALANCHE has already appeared and began fighting to keep sector 7 up. 2 have been killed and the only member known to be there currently is the black man with a gun on his arm. He was at the reactor and seems to be their leader. There is one other still fighting." Reno's radio goes off, he picks it up and listens.

"Scratch that, 3 dead. The black man, they know as Barret, is still fighting."

"Jeez, it's like they don't even need our help, they are dropping like flies." I said, leaning back. "This will be a cakewalk."

"We're almost there, and good thing." I stare at Reno. "I think I see 2 more bugs crawling up."

I glanced at the stairs and cursed. The blond male and side-chick female are climbing up. I pulled out my Degle. I loaded it with fire ammo. Reno signals me to the edge, and we jump off, right into the battle. Reno books it for the controls, while I fire at Barret, and any of the other two who get close.

"You can't hit me without being near me." Reno was still at the controls. Cloud came running up, but I jumped and dodged over him, only to be met with a metal fist. The girl smirked, and I'll admit she has one hell of a punch.

"Not bad, not bad. I didn't want this to be boring." I quickly switched my ammo to the tiny Materia, and fired at cloud. He was hit dead on and shrunk to the size of a worm. I laughed

"Not gunna be a whole-lotta help down there." I laughed. I saw Reno was done, and ceased fighting.

"And our work here is done." He triggers the bomb's timer, which has a reasonable amount of time on it.

"Who are you?" Reno just laughed and hopped off, to the helicopter. However, I wanted to have a bit more fun.

"Akira Tohru, at your service. Professional sniper man and supposedly..." I pointed my gun at cloud. "Your killer at the sector 5 reactor." I smiled as a neared the edge. "While, I'd love to stay and chat, I have places to be, and in one piece." I hopped off and grabbed onto the helicopter's metal bar as it flied away. I climb up by myself, and Reno looked at me annoyed.

"Your humor will kill you, someday."

"So will yours."

"I can at least be professional."

"I can too, it just wasn't needed. They aren't tough."

"Reno is right." I heard Tseng's voice and scowled. "Giving up your name is risky, especially to known terrorists."

"Hah! That golden coming from you. Shinra is the terrorist. It always has and it always will be." The Helicopter stayed quiet for the rest of the way back.

I got home, and showered like always. I focused on the quiet of night. I make some Tea and look at the singular star, until my keen ears pick up and someone struggling below. I smile to myself. This will be easier and sooner than I thought.

My door burst open, and the trio of people surrounded me. I continued to sit on my chair, in my casual clothing. I drink my tea with a smile on my face. The trio looked serious.

"Don't worry, I have no weapon on me. My degle is not near my reach currently." This did not lower their weapons, but it's not like I couldn't understand.

"So, want to tell us some things."

"Sure." They blinked, slightly surprised at my normal answer. "There are some chairs behind me, grab a seat. I'd recommend putting those weapons down to. Invading the capital building is no easy task and you'll need your strength." They slowly backed away, and sat down in the surprisingly comfortable seating I have. I turn around, slightly pouting in my mind about not seeing the sky for now.

"Fire away, but not literally."

"Why did the Shinra drop sector 7?" Barret seemed to be the question asker to me.

"To kill some rodents in their plans."

"What is their goal?"

"To find the promise land. A place filled with infinite Mako energy."

"Why did they take Arieth?" Cloud asked me, I stared at him.

"I'm afraid I had no idea they grabbed the ancient. So, forgive my surprise. Arieth is of a race here, called the ancients. It's foretold that they alone, are the key to the promise land."

"Where is she now."

"Why isn't that obvious? In the tower-"

"Where in the tower, smartass." Barret said.

"Haha, I'm only teasing. She is more than likely being tested on by Dr. Hojo, in the science department."

"Testing?"

"Probably taking blood samples for now, as they need to see how alike she is to Ilfama."

"Why did you join Shinra?" That question threw me off, I wasn't expecting that.

"Why? Well, I was forced to." The looked confused, but listened. "I'm actually a hired gun/assassin. I take jobs to murder people for fame and wealth. Many years ago, I was hired by a small power energy place in Wutai, to murder president Shinra. However, my attack was stopped by the Turks, the one who you all fought today alongside me. Ever since then, I've been stuck here, working directly under the Turks, but not actually being one."

"And you couldn't leave because they'd kill you?"

"Well, more like hunt me down, then kill me, but yes." I laughed and stood up. I walked over to a covered and pulled out my degle. They quickly got to their feet. I threw the degle at them, and Cloud caught it.

"I plan on escaping today. Your distraction will give me more than enough time. Just go in there, and shoot it up with my degle and special ammunition. The ammo is fused with Materia, so it has the same effects, but takes less of a mental strain, as the gun does most of the work." I open my drawer filled with ammo. I let them look through it before I open the window. The glanced at me, almost out.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" I smirked.

"The hell 'outta Midgar." And I leaped out…


End file.
